Niece
by sharp52092
Summary: The Emperor has given Darth Vader many tests throughout the years, but this may be his greatest challenge yet…
1. A New Game

Niece

The Emperor has given Darth Vader many tests throughout the years, but this may be his greatest challenge yet…

* * *

Chapter One

A New Game

_Six BBY or Six Years Before the Battle of Yavin_

_Coruscant_

_The Imperial Palace_

Heads of servants and various beings snapped in his direction to see him.

He moved through the palace like a ghost. His cape flowing in the air behind him. The only thing that gave away his approaching presence was his well known, nonstop breathing.

"I thought Lord Vader was off Coruscant killing those two-timing Jedi. Somewhere in the Outer Rim," the middle aged man said he overheard.

No, but he should be. The Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader was about to head that way this morning, but then the Emperor called him back. For some yet to be known reason of importance.

However it was most impressive could hear the pathetic being's whisper. The new implants recently added in his rebuilt ears from Mustafar were _most impressive_, Vader thought to himself.

The Dark Lord kneeled as he entered the throne room, "You requested my presence, my Master."

"Yes, my friend" The Dark Lord of Sith, Lord Sidious turned in his chair. "I'm sending you to Imperial Executive Building this evening to speak with a new Senator." In the times of the Republic it was known as the Republic Executive Building, or also called the Senate Office Building where naturally each senator held their offices and the building also served as a spaceport.

For several long moments, Vader just stared at Sidious. The only noise that could be heard was his continuous breathing. Had he been able to control it‑something he was constantly working on‑there would have been silence.

That was it?

_That was it?_

Vader felt his anger boiling.

That was why the Emperor sent for him?

Vader had no idea why Sidious was sending him to do this. Did he not realize he had far more important things to do?

Jedi to hunt.

The 501st to lead.

And other things that his Master did not know of…

This…this was a job more suited more Amedda or his Master's little pet Pestage.

Darth Vader hated politicians. He loathed everything and anything about them. Vader longed for the day when the Emperor would finally dismantle or better yet‑blow up the Senate. Either would please him.

Was old age starting to weaken the old man's mind?

Vader did not have his Master's games with the Senate…

…or was this actually a new game for him? A new test?

Vader did not see how that was possible. Perhaps he was thinking overanalyzing this. Perhaps this Senator was more than he appeared to be. "Is this Senator believed to be part of the Rebel Alliance?"

The ghostly hands met together as the Emperor gave this some thought. "Hm, possibly, Lord Vader" Palpatine would not put it past this Senator. Given the family was full of naïve idealists. "Time will tell."

So that wasn't the reason. W_hat_ then?

Vader crossed his gloved arms. He did not care if Sidious sensed his impatience. "Who is he?" He would go and get this‑whatever it was‑over with.

"I'm sorry, Lord Vader."

Vader did not like the smile growing across the old man's crinkled face.

"But the Senator I'm speaking of is in fact a young woman" The smile continued to grow. "She is new to the Senate and I feel you should…welcome her."

As Sidious said his next three words, Vader felt his heart do something it hadn't done in a long time. Another life time. Skip a beat.

"Senator Pooja Naberrie."

* * *

End of Chapter One.


	2. Spinning

Thank you for the reviews so much!

Honestly, I'm crossing my fingers, praying, and everything that Pooja will be a character on _Rebels_. I'll die a happy camper if she is! Also that she and Vader interact, but difficult to see the future is...and with the way tptb do sometimes, they would probably forget that she and Vader are technically related.

This chapter, _Spinning_ is my favorite. I had considered calling this chapter, _Denial_ instead, but decided to stick with _Spinning_.

Look for the third chapter to be posted next weekend.

Also, look for the next chapter of _Scroll II_ to be posted soon. Hopefully this weekend. _Personal,_ I'm still working on chapter 5, it's still a bit short.

* * *

Chapter Two

Spinning

The Dark Lord of the Sith again felt something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Darth Vader felt the world spinning. Spinning instead of ascending as the turbolift climbed to one of the penthouses of Imperial Executive Building. He leaned against the turbolift wall for support.

He could do this.

He _would_ do this.

After all, Darth Vader had dealt with politicians before and this certainly wouldn't be the last time.

But never _there_. In their homes and in their offices. Several in this very building, but never in _that_ office.

The fiery black sand of Mustafar had been less painful than this.

Anakin Skywalker had not stepped foot in office since…sometime before his voyage in the Outer Rim sieges.

Going there would be no different than going to any other Senator's office. Vader was certain it was different now. Upon _Her_ death, Representative Binks took the office and _her_ place in the Senate. Years had passed. So updates and changes due to difference in tastes and maintenance updates would make the office look different.

But would it feel different?

_…No._

Vader sensed once he stepped inside that office, he would feel…_Her_.

Though for the moment, Vader was just relieved his Master had not sent him to a certain apartment in Five Hundred Republica, Naboo, or Tatooine. Three places Vader didn't think he'd ever be able to set foot on ever again. Of course, he wouldn't put it past his Master...

Simply riding this turbolift already sent a flood of emotions flowing through him. Not familiar‑nor of the Sith Lord Darth Vader, but of his former self.

Yes, this was what worried him. Not meeting the Senator. No, she was the least of his problems. Despite what his Master thought.

It didn't matter that Pooja Naberrie was the niece of _Her_.

It did not.

_It does not_, he kept insisting to himself.

Luckily for Vader, the new Senator was not close to Anakin. He had _Her_ to thank for that. The name‑the girl meant _nothing_ to him.

_Absolutely nothing._ Vader was simply…surprised to hear the name.

Yes, that was why it took a moment to respond after his Master told him who he was meeting with.

In any case, Anakin and Pooja may have been related through matrimony, but the pair had only met a limited amount of times. She and the rest of the Naberrie family were completely oblivious to the extent of _Her_ and Anakin's relationship. _She_ had always insisted on not telling them. Giving excuse after excuse. Lie after lie.

No, it did not make any difference. He would deal with her just like he had every other politician.

Intimidation. Fear. Perhaps, for a few moments, locking his rage and fury around the girl's throat.

Yes.

_Yes._

The thought endlessly pleased the Sith Lord.

Not to kill her. _No_, just enough to show her who was in charge. Just as he did every so often and so enjoyably with his officers. To "welcome her" as the Emperor had said.

After all, it was the girl's fault he had to come _here_ this evening.

Then again…

Perhaps Vader wouldn't stop choking the life out of her. Perhaps he would continue until…until she was nothing. Until he made her _nothing_.

Vader now began pondering if the Emperor wanted him to kill the Senator. He gave no notion of that order during their meeting. There would possibly be political purposes and gains behind the move. Vader did not care for politics, but he did know that killing one of their monarchs thirteen years ago swiftly silenced many from speaking out against the new Empire from Naboo and other worlds. Killing her would remind the Galactic community once again who was in control.

But Vader knew those weren't the reasons‑ _the_ reason behind him meeting the Senator. Sidious simply wanted to see‑to sense Vader's reaction to the name. And to the idea of going there tonight. Perhaps his Master wanted to see if he was strong enough to go into _that_ office. To twist the scorching blade of the Dark Side inside him deeper.

So…perhaps Darth Sidious did want him to kill her.

To see that he wasn't weak. That _She_ had no hold on him. Not _anymore!_ That Anakin truly was dead.

_Yes_…perhaps he did.

Regardless of what his Master had or had not said‑did or did not want‑ perhaps he would kill the Senator to prove all this to his Master.

And though Vader would die before he ever admitted it…to himself as well.

His mind was made up.

Tonight, he would kill Pooja Naberrie.

* * *

End of Chapter Two.

Review please, and let me know if you believe I got Vader's character down, or even not. I was a bit nervous about that.


	3. Reunion

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please continue!**

**Chapter four isn't quite ready and with school too, it could be a few weeks until the next chapter. The last day of finals is December 13th, so I hope to do a lot more updates after that, but I hope it won't take that long.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Reunion

Darth Vader exited the turbolift and into the hall. Only a few more doors to go.

Vader's earlier thoughts were correct. He felt…_Her_. Vader felt himself being sucked into the past. After all, there were a handful of times when Anakin had snuck into the turbolift‑into _Her_ office. So he decided to focus on the subject at hand.

His target.

Vader didn't have much on Pooja Naberrie as he went through his datapad.

Twenty standard years of age.

Unmarried.

Seemingly dedicated to her work. Loved by colleagues and the public. Until recently she was the Princess or Governor of Theed, the capital of Naboo.

Her record was spotless. No scandals.

So far he was reminded of…someone else. Nor was he really getting anywhere. His thoughts then did something dangerous.

Though not as dangerous as thinking of _Her_.

He thought back to the past.

To when Anakin Skywalker met four year old Pooja Naberrie.

Pooja was curious, asked far too many questions. Constantly changing her mind about what she wanted to do when she was an adult. She wanted to do everything it seemed. One hour, she wanted to be a starfighte pilotr‑which Anakin encouraged. The next hour a teacher, followed by a Tusk cat trainer, or a Senator. Just like her aunt she had said.

Obviously, the foolish little girl made up her mind with the latter. Vader wondered if that had something to do with her aunt's untimely death.

Vader also thought back to another memory of Pooja. The second time Anakin brought _Her_ back to her home. The little girl started to cry, because of his new hand. Vader wondered what her reaction would be this time to their reunion…of sorts.

No, no, _that was Anakin_. Vader scolded himself. Anakin was dead. _Anakin is dead_, he told himself. He was not Anakin. No, not anymore. He wasn't that _weak_ little boy anymore. He was Darth Vader. _The_ powerful Dark Lord of the Sith.

Vader made a few more steps into the office and then saw a woman, but not the Senator.

"Lord Vader," She greeted him. The woman was fairly young, with dark hair, and dark skin and was rather short. "I am Kima Nazith. The Captain of Security to Senator Naberrie."

Vader saw little threat in her. At least Captain Typho might be able to put a fight and so he had proven right when he tried to kill the Dark Lord years ago. "She will be with you shortly."

Pathetic girl. Making him wait. He could feel his already present anger boiling. Did she not realize who was in charge here?

Vader would show her soon enough. Vader flexed his gloved fingers so slightly. Her bodyguard might have noticed if she wasn't trying to discreetly check her blaster.

But her being late made her less like her aunt, which was to Vader's relief. _She_ was rarely, if ever late.

A few moments, "Lord Vader," Senator Pooja Naberrie emerged into the main area of the office, "It is an honor."

Vader nearly thought on what a true politician she was. Having just lied through her teeth…but the thought was lost with him gazing upon her. Along with any earlier thought or notion of using grabbing her and violently locking his dark gloved hands around her throat were suddenly forgotten.

How much she resem‑_no!_

No.

He dared _not_ think _that_ thought.

Instead he tried to shift his focus on something else.

_Anything_ else.

But nothing less painful.

How much she had grown.

Along with her differences in height and image, Naberrie just had to stand in the exact spot where Anakin startled her one afternoon he came to see _Her_. It was the afternoon the Senate Hostage crisis occurred. Anakin had snuck in here. Trying foolishly to convince her to take a retreat with him. He had even given her his lightsaber to show how much he loved _her_…

Naberrie even had the same hairstyle _She_ wore that day, _Her_ favorite if he recalled correctly.

The flashbacks weren't the only unpleasant thoughts that plagued Vader's mind. Though Vader wanted to ignore it more than _anything_!

What he had tried so desperately to avoid…he couldn't.

How much the young Senator resembled…_Her_.

The thought burned him to the core. Worse than any lightsaber wound ever inflicted. Any burn...

For a moment, Vader was back on Mustafar, before the duel with Obi-Wan. Before Obi-Wan revealed his presence. _Her_ asking. Pleading with him to stop...

After several long moments and sensing concern from Naberrie and her bodyguard, a still Vader finally found his voice, "The Emperor welcomes you to the Senate."

Naberrie gave a small and weak nod, "I wasn't aware the Emperor sends you to greet new Senators," she replied. Doing her best to conceal her nervousness. Vader wondered if she was indeed a part of the Alliance…

"He doesn't," Darth Vader replied.

If she truly was as much alike _Her_ as he believed, then the chances of her being part of the Rebel Alliance were astronomical.

Then again, there were some differences.

The visible differences Her hair was a different color. Possibly a light brown from what his visual sensors could gather. Her height and facial features were…exceptionally identical Vader painfully noticed.

Senator Naberrie went on to say something else, but Vader didn't hear her.

Vader was completely…_lost_ in his thoughts. Though these were not thoughts of a Sith Lord.

What he wondered was if this was what…

Their child…

His and Padmé's...

Their daughter…

His daughter may have looked like…

The Dark Lord of the Sith continued to sense _that_ feeling simmering inside him.

* * *

End of Chapter Three.


	4. Patience

**I didn't think I was going to get it done this week, but here it is!**

**Also, thanks you! Thank you for for the reviews! **

**This is last chapter, but this isn't the end. There will be a sequel, though it's still a ways off.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Patience

_The Imperial Palace_

The Emperor of the Galactic Empire opened his eyes from his meditation.

Lord Vader returned earlier than Lord Sidious expected.

Not a promising sign. Combined with Vader's earlier tried to be buried, but hopelessly obvious conflicted thoughts.

Darth Vader knelt, "I went to see the Senator just as you requested, my Master."

"Yes, my apprentice." The chair turned just a bit more to face the cyborg, "And how is young Naberrie?"

Vader didn't seem to trust himself to answer. He just looked off to the right.

Darth Vader's silence told Darth Sidious all he needed to know. Along with his even stronger conflicted emotions and confusion. "So the Senator is still alive." Vader hadn't even touched a single hair on her head. Sidious wore a look of disappointment, but not surprise.

Yes, Vader's earlier conclusions were correct. Sidious did want him to kill her.

"Yes," Vader answered.

"This is a disappointment Lord Vader." The hooded man said. "There still much work to be done." In growing in the Dark Side. In driving Anakin Skywalker completely out of him.

It wasn't a surprise the girl was still alive. Sidious had almost expected that. But he still wanted to test his apprentice.

With the office. Given it had once been occupied by Senator Padme Amidala. Anakin Skywalkers secret wife.

And of course, the girl. Senator Pooja Naberrie.

Until recently, she was the Princess of Theed. She attended the Legislature Youth Program at the age of ten. Born and raised in Theed. Daughter of Darred Jansen and Sola Naberrie, the sister of Padme Amidala. Making her Amidala's niece, and by default, Anakin Skywalker's niece as well.

One of Darth Vader's last connections to Anakin Skywalker.

A matter Sidious had long wanted to test Lord Vader on. Obi-Wan could have been option, but the Jedi was either in hiding or dead. However, given their duel on Mustafar and its outcome‑Vader wouldn't have much of a problem killing Kenobi. No, Sidious long realized he needed someone else. Someone more vulnerable and close to Anakin, Amidala, or both. But Amidala and their offspring died with her. Anakin's mother, Shmi Skywalker was also deceased. Amidala had family on Naboo, but Vader wasn't even close to being strong enough to land on that planet. So Sidious had patiently waited these last several years, and when he heard that a Naberrie was running for the position of Senator of the Chommell system. That the young candidate looked exactly like her deceased aunt‑ he made certain she would win.

The fact that she was the niece of Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker made her the perfect means to test Lord Vader. But even better, when it came to appearance‑she could almost be her clone. Which was the icing on top.

Unfortunately, it was also what held Lord Vader back.

"Yes, my Master," Vader admitted. "I will order one of your Hands‑"

"_No!_" The Dark Lord of the Sith barked. The Emperor's Hands were for the Emperor's personal use and his use _only_. If Vader needed to use someone else, he had his own secret attack puppy. Yes, he knew about Vader's petty secret projects, but they yet may prove to one day be useful.

But not this time.

Lord Sidious rose from his throne, and walked over to his apprentice. "Senator Naberrie isn't going to die by _my_ Hands, Lord Vader." Sidious' extended his ghost-like hand and reached out, "Or anyone else's!" The control panel on Vader's chest began shutting down. Darth Sidious amusingly watched as his apprentice Vader crumbled to his knees. If Vader sent one _his_ Hands or even his pathetic "secret apprentice"‑his punishment would be far worse than not being able to breathe.

Yes, Vader knew this, but every now and then Sidious made certain to remind him of this.

A few moments later, Sidious' hand retreated and Vader's breathing resumed. After a minute, the cyborg regained enough oxygen, and lowered his head back down, "As you wish, Master."

"Return to the _Executor_ and carry on your earlier Outer Rim mission."

"And Naberrie?" Vader asked.

Sidious put his hands together, "The Senate isn't going anywhere…for now." And the time for Naberrie to go wasn't quite ripe. Vader wasn't ready and Lord Sidious could wait. He was a patient man. After all, he waited over a decade to strike at his enemy who had literally sat right in front of him. Face to face. Every day for thirteen years. Even longer, given his time before Supreme Chancellor as Senator and on the staff of his predecessor, Vidar Kim.

And perhaps it was a Will of the Dark Side she did not die…yet. "Do you believe she is a member of the Alliance, Lord Vader?"

"Yes, I'm certain she is," Vader replied from his knelt position.

"Then, you _will_ continue to keep an eye on her." Naberrie could be very useful. Lead them to her fellow Rebel friends. "As I said, Lord Vader, Naberrie isn't going to die by one of _my_ Hands, or _anyone_ else's." Darth Sidious turned to leave the throne room, "But _your _own."

_End._


End file.
